Amity Stone: The Promise
by beebopkat
Summary: Amity Stone is out with her so called friend Cassidy at night trying to summon Slenderman. She doesn't want to be there though, she doesn't believe in Slenderman. But then why is she afraid and what's up with all her symptoms? Then she faints and wakes up in a cave where strange people find her, what's going on and will she have to create bonds again? This is a creepypasta fic!
1. Just a myth

**Hey guys! It's me BeebopKat and my computer is finally fixed! I know like OMG OMG OMG! Okay so in order to celebrate I am posting a Creepypasta series and this is only book one. Let the reading begin!**

I did not want to be here, I did not want to be in the woods at night. The reason we're here is idiotic, we're here to see if a character from the childhood stories my Grandma told me is real. I already know that Treeman is just a myth….so why do I still feel afraid?

This was all Cassidy's idea to come into the forest and summon Treeman. Cassidy doesn't him Treeman though instead she calls him Slenderman but she claims they're the same thing. Cassidy got this idea when she heard about my health status from my Grandmother and about why I've been missing days of school. Lately my nose has bled quite randomly, I get migraines, I have trouble breathing, I'm losing sleep, I get really bad coughing fits and I even cough up blood sometimes. Cassidy claims that what I've been experiencing are symptoms of the Slender Sickness but I don't believe her because that's not all that's been happening to me. I never told my Grandmother that I keep on hearing loud metallic ringing sounds when no one else seems to hear them, I've been having terrible memory loss, I keep on drawing random symbols when I get scared or begin to feel watched and I keep on having the same dream over and over with a tall shadowy figure in the forest watching me, every night I wake up in terror because the dream feels so real I almost think it really happened.

Some people might think that I should tell Cassidy and Grandma everything, those people don't know me, nobody knows me. Cassidy is not my friend, she may call me her friend but in reality I'm pretty sure we both know that I'm just her servant, nothing more, nothing less. As for Grandma she may believe that I love her but to tell the truth all I can see her as is my caregiver. Just because we're family doesn't mean I have to love her, family is just a word used to describe a group of related people. It may seem lonely but I'm content without people in my life, it's just easier that way.

"We're almost there Amity, we just have to climb up this rock pile and walk a bit." Cassidy said. "How are you doing so far?"

"I'm o-okay." I replied even though my breathing was getting heavy and I was scared.

The two of us climbed up the rocky mountain with our flashlights in our mouths. As we climbed I began to feel uncomfortable, like I was being watched. I tried to shake the feeling away but there was nothing I could do to make it leave so I just decided to ignore it like I always do. I reached the top of the rock pile after Cassidy and followed her for a while until we came into a clearing. The ground had a soft thick layer of dark green moss, skeletal like white birch trees surrounded the clearing into a circle; in the middle of the clearing stood a big gray stone and nearby I could hear the gurgle of moving water. If I had stumbled across this place while it was still morning I might've thought that this place was eye-catching but right now when the only light came from the moon in the cloudy night sky and battery powered flashlights it was….eerie.

"Okay Amity, go set it up." Cassidy ordered.

Why should I, I thought as I left to hang up the papers in my pine green messenger bag up on the trees, I don't even want to do this. This is stupid, I know Treeman isn't real! We shouldn't even be out here, why do I let her bully me into doing stuff I don't want to?! I slowly began to turn around; shouldn't Cassidy know how it feels to be used as a stepping stone? Shouldn't she know what it's like to be all alone in life, what it's like to be forgotten? I took a small baby step towards her.

"What are you doing Amity?" She asked suddenly.

I shrugged, quickly spun around and went back to hanging up the papers on the thin birch trees. What had I been thinking, why would I even think that way?

The papers all had the same symbol on them, a circle with an x through it **{}. **I hate that symbol, I don't know why I despise it but it feels so familiar. Cassidy says that in order to summon Treeman we have to chant his name three times and then we have to get all eight pieces of paper, it's stupid and simple. I honestly don't know why Cassidy thinks this will work; it's way too much of a simple ritual. I still don't see why she thinks Treeman exists either, Treeman is just a myth, a tale that mothers used to tell naughty children so they'd behave.

Once I had finished setting the course up I ran over to the big stone and took a white amigurmi cat stuffed animal that I call Beau **{Pronounced: Bee-U} **out of my messenger bag. I could feel Cassidy's stare of disbelief ripple on my skin but I didn't care if she thought I was a wimp. My older brother Leon gave me Beau when he was thirteen before he died of cancer. I now bring Beau everywhere with me and I have a habit of holding him when I'm scared.

**So how'd you like chapter one? # Rob's chicken legs! HAHAHAHHAHAHA**


	2. The Ritual

**SOOOOOO how are you guys enjoying it so far? Believe it or not before I had the computer fixed I wrote this all out on paper, it was 122 pages long and took up three of my notebooks. BTW I love to hear what humans think so leave a comment and maybe {PLEASE PLEASE} tell me your predictions. Yo Josh where's the malk?**

"You c-can start now." I told her.

Cassidy nodded and began the ritual by shouting Slenderman three times and then ran off towards the first piece of paper. As she ran towards the paper my breathing got quicker, I began to cough a bit and my chest hurt, it was like somebody was forcing a dull knife into the very center of my chest. I ignored the pain like I always do and watched Cassidy run, she had the sixth paper in her hand and nobody had appeared yet. I knew it, I knew Treeman wouldn't come, there's no way he'll come this late! Why am I still afraid then if I know he won't come?

As soon as Cassidy tore the eighth piece of paper off of a thin tree she came asked me if I saw anything. I shook my head and she didn't say anything, she just studied me with her dark brown eyes. For a few moments I thought she was going to slap me and tell me that it was my fault Treeman never came.

"Summon Slenderman." Cassidy commanded. " Go set it back up and summon him."

"Wh-why!" I asked surprised.

"Amity, Amity, Amity." She clucked. "It's very simple; you have the Slender Sickness so you summon Slenderman. Now get started."

The feeling in my chest got even tighter as I went to hang the crumpled papers back up. I never wanted to do this, I don't believe in Treeman or Slenderman; I don't want to be here so why should I be here trying to summon Treeman? This is all Cassidy's fault; it was all her damned idea.

You could kill her Amity, nobody would have to know just think of all the times she treated you like unwanted garbage or the times she made you look like a fool. It should be easy, just take a big rock to the back of her head so she faints, find moving water and dump her body there. Nobody would be here to hear her scream, it's just me, her and the forest, and come on you might not ever get a chance as perfect as this again. Nobody even knows you two are gone, kill Cassidy, kill her Amity, kill Cassidy, kill her, kill her, kill her, kill her! You know you want to so do it, kill her, just think of her dead body and hearing her scream in fear. Kill her Amity, kill Cassidy!

I shook my head, I can't kill her, that would be murder and murder is illegal. I don't think Leon would want me to kill anyone. I can't get away with killing another human so I won't murder anyone. Murder is wrong though…..I do wonder…what it'd be like to know that you have the power to end another person's life.

I finished hanging up the papers and dashed over to Cassidy, the faster I am the sooner I can end is.

"Start!" Cassidy shouted.

"Sl-slenderman, Slenderman, Slenderm-man!" I chanted then I ran towards the first paper.

Come on Amity, just do this and show Cassidy that Treeman is not real. The sooner you finish the quicker you and Cassidy can go back to sleep. Run faster, you know this isn't your quickest!

1, 2

What if he does exist though? What if he really does come for us? Stop scaring yourself Amity Stone!

3, 4

All myths have to be based on something, maybe just maybe Treeman is real, perhaps he wants to kill us. Maybe Slender Sickness is real and I have it, if so then what should I do?

5

There are so many stories that have turned out to be real like Typhoid Mary, what if Treeman is one of those stories?

6, 7.

Shut up Amity, look the last page is up ahead, go get it! I broke into a sprint but suddenly a wave of terror washed over to me, my legs went numb and I fell. The last thing I saw was Cassidy's mutilated body.

**Duh Duh Duh! MYSTERY….**


	3. Proxy

**So what is happening to our young Amity Stone? It's going to be a long chapter, here have some chocolate milk.**

I knew I was unconscious, I had tried to wake myself up but I couldn't. Right now I was just sort of living inside of my mind and watching all of my memories replay themselves, even the long forgotten ones.

Dad and I playing at the park, playing dress up with Leon and my Mom and reading to myself at a young age.

These memories are old; they're from when I was like only three. When everyone was still alive and breathing. Before I decided that I was better off alone.

Going to the ocean and watching Leon swim while I doggy paddled close to the shore, going to the library, visiting family up in Maine, Dad building Leon and I a tree house.

Most of these memories were happy but soon all the happiness was erased and replaced with dark and depressing memories.

Mom and Dad breaking up, Mom getting really sick and dying, her funeral, Dad feeling upset, forgetting all about Leon and I, Dad killing his brother, police, all the social workers and councilors speaking to Leon and I, Grandma taking us in and then three years later Leon died of Leukemia when I was only nine. Leon had been my only and best friend as well as my brother. We were home schooled by our parents and I didn't know a lot of other kids so I looked up to him, I loved him, I loved him, Mom and Dad with all my heart and then they left me.

Wait…..what if right now I'm dying? In a lot of the books I've read whenever the character is close to death their life flashes by them. What if this is what's going on right now? I don't want to die, I'm not ready! I want to continue breathing no matter how lonely or tortured I am, it's just too scary to die.

The next set of memories were just showing how it was to live with Grandma in the middle of nowhere in a simple manner. We used cold water that came from a river that ran by the house, the only electronic items we had were a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, a toaster and a home phone. We only turned on the lights if it was dark, we grew most of our own food in a garden and we used a woodstove to heat up the house during the winter. Life was pretty easy that way.

All the other memories just had to do with school, Cassidy and our trying to summon Treeman then after that everything was dark; it was just me and my thoughts. What if I'm already dead and this is all there is left, myself for an eternity? Is this what it's like to be dead? No I can't be dead, I'm only fifteen, there's still so much for me! This isn't fair, I don't even know how I died, was I killed by an animal, sudden sickness or did Tallman really exist and did he kill me, how did I die? Will somebody find my body in the woods or will it just rot away unnoticed by anyone?

NO! I AM NOT DEAD! I will not accept it, I want to breath so I will! If I want to be alive I will be alive! Amity Stone you better wake up right now because you are not dead you are alive! Wake up right now and you'll escape this nightmare. Come on already and just WAKE UP!

I waited for a few moments but nothing happened, my eyes stayed closed and I didn't wake up.

WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! Come on, you aren't dead Amity, not yet. I won't allow myself to be dead so come on move or do something! Still nothing happened. Just give me a sign of life; I don't want to be dead. I've never asked for much from anybody at all but right now all I'm asking for is life! Please, please if there really is some great divine spirit up in the sky watching over me then please hear my plea and grant me the pleasure of breathing.

Nothing happened.

Face it Amity, your dead, this is all you have forever now, it's just your thoughts and nothing else. Hey at least I'm all alone, there's nobody else around that can hurt me now. Maybe I'll learn to love it, I mean it's all there is for me until the end of time and perhaps even longer. I can work on my math skills without anybody laughing at my mistakes or I can create a whole book in my head. A great man did once say that death is just the passing into a new life, right?

Wow, it literally hurt to hear myself think right now. Amity face it, you know that eventually you'll get bored with your own thoughts, what will you do then? Death is one of the worse things that can happen to you so stop trying to cheer yourself up.

Suddenly a light pierced the darkness in my head; it was cold and smelled like a crisp winter morning. What was this light?

I sat up swiftly and studied my hands feet and skin to make sure they were really there. Sure enough everything felt okay but my wrists did ache a bit and had odd white scars around them but otherwise I was fine. I was breathing, my heart was beating, I was alive! But the question is where the hell am I? I seemed to be in a cave but I was only guessing that from the stalagmites, there were a lot of candles spreaded around on the floor that created a dim light. It was cold, I could see my breath when I exhaled and I was still in my pajamas, a purple tank top and light blue shorts.

Where am I, how'd I even get here? I fainted in a forest not in a cave and Cassidy was there to, where is she now? Then I remembered seeing her ripped up body, she is definitely dead but what could screw up a body that quickly and silently? Maybe it was a bear, bears live in North Dakota, no it wasn't a bear, bears are too noisy. What killed Cassidy? What if it was a person, that might explain how I got here, the person must've killed Cassidy and then took me here. But why didn't they kill me and what if they're still here?

Real quickly I peeked into my messenger bag to see if Beau was still there. Sure enough the white amigurmi cat with teal button eyes was still there. I closed my bag and took a deep breath.

"Is anybody t-there?" I yelled.

Nobody answered me, my voice echoed off the cave walls. So apparently nobody was here in the cave with me. I looked around a bit, there had to be a way out, I had to get in here by some entrance right? I searched the room but there was no way out, what the hell?

"Come here child, I will not harm you." I heard a voice say.

I whipped around in surprise and saw four people standing in the shadows by the cave wall. One wore an orangish brown sweatshirt and had on a black mask with a red frowny face stitched onto it, next to him stood another person with a doll like mask on and next to him stood a tall boy with orange goggles and a dark green mouth mask on. Those three aren't what really scared me, the fourth person did, he was inhumanly tall, had a blank bleach white face and wore a black and white business suit.

"Tr-treeman?" I stuttered as I stared at him in fear and disbelief.

"We mean you no harm Amity, come here and everything will be all right." Treeman somehow said without a mouth.

What is going on?! Treeman does not exist, he can't, he's not real! Stop it Amity, look he's standing right there which obviously means he's real. Do what he wants, don't piss him off and maybe you'll continue to live. You want to live don't you?

"Come here Amity, we mean no harm."

"O-okay…..I g-guess." I replied as I hesitantly walked towards Treeman.

The next thing I knew long black tendrils were all around me, wrapping me up into a cocoon. This could not be good, I though he said he wouldn't kill me, what is he doing?! Was this what happened to Cassidy, is this how she died? My body became tense and felt transparent but at the same time I felt as if a billion tiny sharp rocks were pelting my skin. When the feeling was gone Treeman unwrapped me and I saw that I was no longer in the cave but on a small grassy island underneath a giant oak tree. **{I'm not sure if you can tell but they were in an underground cave and Treeman teleported them out, so yeah}**

"Masky take Amity in the canoe with you, while she's with you try to explain everything and whatever you do don't kill her." Treeman told the man with the doll like mask.

"Yes sir, slender sir." He saluted.

"I'll meet you four back at home then, farewell." Treeman said and with that he left me alone with the three strangers.

"Well you heard him, come on let's go!" The boy with goggles said.

"N-no, I want you to explain ev-everything right now." I bravely demanded.

The one wearing a doll like mask cocked his head like a confused dog, the person in the hood just stared at me blankly and the boy with goggles crossed his arms and mumbled something unintelligible.

"You do know what Creepypasta is, right?" The man with the doll mask asked.

Creepypasta? I think Cassidy had mentioned Creepypasta to me before but I had been reading so I didn't hear a word she had said. Those times you regret not listening.

"Ummm I h-have no clue a-actually." I replied.

"Girl you have been living under a rock, come on I'll explain in the boat."

They all walked away but I stayed put, everything was just so confusing. I have no idea what's going on or where I am nor do I know these people and what does Creepypasta have to do with all of this? In one night Cassidy died, I thought I was dead and I awoke to meet Treeman in a cave, this is a lot to process.

Out of the blue I felt a hand holding mine; I looked up from the ground in surprise to see that the man wearing a mask had my hand in his.

"Come on, the others are in the canoe waiting and we don't want to make Slenderman angry. By the way call me Masky."

"Amity Stone." I replied.

I followed Masky to the end of the island where the other two waited by an old yellow wooden canoe. As we walked I noticed that not that many stars shone in the sky and instead of being black or dark blue the night sky was a dark purple inky color with some streaks of a really dark red.

"I'm not sitting on the floor of the canoe!" The boy with goggles yelled. "Especially if I have to sit next to her!"

The boy with orange goggles and a mouth mask was arguing with Masky. Now that we were out of the cave I could see he was pale, had chestnut brown hair, wore a light olive green sweatshirt with a navy blue hood, had brown eyes and two hatchets, one new and one old.

"Toby stop it, you are being ridiculous. She is not going to steal your place beside Slenderman! Just sit on the floor now." Masky yelled back.

"No, no, no, no, no! Just let Hoodie sit on the floor."

"What if he doesn't want to?" Masky sighed.

The boy named Toby turned to the person wearing an orangish brown sweatshirt that had to be Hoodie and shouted. "Hoodie your going to sit on the floor! If you don't then when you're sleeping at night I'll sneak into your room and stuff ragweed down your throat!" I heard a small whimper come from Hoodie as he gave Toby a thumbs up.

Masky then helped me into the canoe where I sat back to back with Hoodie on the floor. In the canoe Masky explained to me about what Creepypasta is while I tried to ignore Toby's rude comments. I got a pretty good idea of what Creepypasta is, the word is derived from the two words copy and paste because basically Creepypasta is a bunch of scary stories that people copy and paste onto different websites. So it's basically a bunch of online legends that get passed from website to website. It was all pretty simple until he told me that most of them tend to be true and that I'm now one.

"W-wait, what, how is t-that possible?" I asked astonished.

"You see Slenderman, the guy you call Treeman is a well known Creepypasta as a matter of fact most people that don't know what Creepypasta is have heard at least one of his names, take yourself as an example. Well Slenderman has proxies; do you know what that means?"

I nodded. "Proxy, a per-person authorized t-to act for another, r-right?"

"Stuttering, meaner, slender stealer." Toby muttered loudly.

"Toby would you shut the fuck up already?!" Masky screamed as Hoodie put a gloved finger to his red frowning mouth.

"Fine, be that way, I will!" Toby pouted.

"So yeah that's pretty much what proxy means." Masky continued. "Hoodie, Toby, myself and now you are Slender's proxies. We do the parts of his work that he can't, won't or doesn't do. We hang up signs, collect information, steal, leave video tapes, warnings, trick people and stuff like that."

This was all so odd and hard to take in. Nobody had ever asked me if I wanted to be a proxy, I didn't even know that Treeman had proxies.

"You'll get used to it, we all did." Masky said trying to reassure me.

I g-guess." Was all I said.

As Masky and Toby rowed the canoe I studied the surroundings and people around me. The water was a dark black color and on my skin it was chilly, I couldn't see the bottom of it nor could I see my reflection. I could hear Hoodie's faint breathing beside me, it was very silent though and hard to hear, I could also smell his odd pine like scent. I watched Toby row for a while, every now and then he seemed to twitch a bit and he stared at me angrily. Masky calmly rowed the canoe and didn't say much, droplets of water were collecting on his tan leather jacket.

"I'm starving, it's been forever since I've eaten." Toby cried.

"It's only been three days Toby." Masky told him.

"Wh-why haven't you e-eaten?" I asked curiously.

"In order for you to become a proxy there had to be a ceremony, it wasn't much Slender just had to give you markings and go through your memory. We didn't do much we just had to attend and be silent for the days you were unconscious. You were out for three days." Masky explained. "This was Toby's first ceremony so he's going to be cranky. Just ignore him."

Wow, I was out for three days? I had no idea and I'm not even hungry yet. What does Masky mean by markings though? Does he mean the weird scars on my wrists?

"Y-you mean that th-these scars are m-marks?" I asked showing Masky my wrists.

"Yeah, those marks will tell other Creepypastas that you aren't a normal human, that you're a proxy. Trust me you want those marks, without them you wouldn't survive in the Nightmare Realm for long." Masky replied.

"Nightmare R-realm?"

"Ummm yeah, well you see….there isn't just one dimension, there are many more and well….okay, look I don't know how to explain this, Slenderman will have to explain."

A different dimension, wow how is this all possible? This is so much to take in and I have a feeling that there's no turning back, if I try to I might get myself killed for all I know. What will await me in the future, have I been put into a situation where I'll have to create bonds with others? No, I will remain to myself no matter what if I'm alone then I'm safe and the only way to be safe is to be alone.

**If you peeps don't get any of my nonsensical nonsense then please just PM me and you'll see the world in a whole new light! **


	4. Meet the Family

**No Tyron, STOP, you are ruining this family; you're just doing this because the milk is white. I thank my first reader I don't know your user name all I know is that you are from China, thank you so much. I think Slendy may seem a bit uptight in this chapter. Do you need a massage Slendy or maybe a nice relaxing vacation to Hawaii?**

As Hoodie and Masky docked the canoe I stood on shore beside Ticci-Toby. He didn't say anything to me; he just watched Hoodie and Masky work and would twitch every few now and then. His silence wasn't like Hoodie's shy friendly silence; Toby's silence was a cruel one. He made it clear that I wasn't welcome and that he didn't like me. What was his problem, what did I ever do to make him hate me? Whatever, it doesn't matter to me if Toby likes me or not.

Once Masky and Hoodie finished tying the canoe to the dock they led me down a path surrounded by trees. There were mostly pine trees and a few maple trees but instead of smelling like pine needles the path had the refreshing fragrance of damp fallen leaves. The path was made of dirt and natural objects, sometimes I had to step over tree roots in order to avoid tripping. After a while we went walked off the trail and into a valley, in the valley there was a steep slope, on top of the slope sat a big wooden house with two floors.

"That's where we live!" Masky whooped happily.

That's where Treeman lives, why would he need a house so big? Back at Grandma's all we lived in was a small stone cottage with exactly four rooms, a bathroom, two bedrooms and a kitchen. Toby opened the door and walked right in, I followed Masky in and Hoodie closed the door behind us. I don't know what I was expecting but I know I wasn't expecting there to be other people. Silently I watched Treeman yell at a strange pale man with hair as black as a raven's wing, scars on his face that made it seem as if he was smiling and no eyelids wearing a white sweatshirt and a pair of ripped up jeans with a vacuum cleaner by his side.

"I leave Jack in charge but even then you manage to messy up the house. I just don't-"Treeman was yelling.

"Yo, Slendy man they're back!" A boy with shoulder length blond hair wearing a green tunic shouted. He was laying down on a maroon colored couch, I could see his eyes they were inhuman, they were pitch black with glowing red pupils.

"Hi." The boy grinned.

"Ben, Jeff go get the others." Treeman barked.

Once the two peculiar boys left the room Treeman strode towards me.

"So Amity Stone do you believe that you understand enough now?" He asked.

"I th-think I have got the basics d-down. I am n-now your proxy so I work for you and along with being a proxy I am n-now known as a Creepypasta, right?" I replied.

Treeman nodded. "Is there anything you'd like to know in particular?"

"Actually, y-yes there is. I was informed th-that this place is another realm, h-how is that possible?"

"There are three dimensions child, your Earth, the Nightmare Realm and the Purelight Reality. We are all connected and cannot survive without each other, those from the Purelight Reality create good dreams and luck while those from the Nightmare Realms are the monsters that hide underneath beds and in closets, humans that reside on Earth are our targets we scare or give them good thoughts. If one dimension was to be eradicated then the order of life and balance as we know it would spin out of control and every living creature would die." Treeman explained.

"I-I understand, th-thank you sir."

"Very will I shall leave you to meet the others that reside within my home, Twisted Kit will help you get settled in." He told me. "And Amity you may call me Slenderman."

Without another word Slenderman just disappeared. Masky, Hoodie and I sat on the couch while Toby left the room. Soon more people came in and either found places to sit or stand.

"Now you have to meet my family, good luck." Masky whispered in my ear.

Family?

A tall man with stylish light brown hair wearing a dark blue mask stood up and asked me my name.

"Her names Amity, just get on with it Jack." Masky replied.

"Well then, I Eyeless Jack happily and warmly welcome you to our family Amity. I sure hope that for your sake that you don't enjoy sanity because while you're living with us _they_ will drive you into insanity."

I was speechless, this was sudden. A family. Being a proxy is okay I can still stay away from people but a family, a family is a group of people that love and know each other, they have close bonds tying them together. I don't want to be tied to anyone ever again, I'll just get hurt.

"Where's the volume button?" The boy in the tunic joked.

"Apparently we have another Hoodie." The man with no eyelids said.

"Jeff, Ben be nice." A girl with long red hair and a light green eye ordered.

"Yes, Clockwork." They both replied as they rolled their eyes.

"Yeah I should mention that she just learned what Creepypasta is today." Masky said as he stood up stretched. "You coming Hoodie, I'm getting some grub."

Hoodie jumped of the couch and bounded after Masky into the kitchen. At the thought of food my stomach rumbled, I could really go for a sandwich right now. Suddenly the man with no eye lids and black hair got really close to my face, his icy blue eyes stared into my gray eyes and I froze in fear.

"So do you know who I am?" He asked seductively.

"No!" I squeaked.

"Ever heard of the phrase go to sleep?"

"No!"

"Well I'm Jeff the Killer and I'm going to-"

"Jeff get away from the poor girl's face; I'm Clockwork by the way." The red haired girl smiled. "Toby and I live nearby."

"My name is Eyeless Jack, call me Jack." The man with the blue mask waved.

"Twisted Kit, T.K or just plain Kit." A tall girl with short spiky orangish hair and bluish green eyes wearing a dark royal purple sweatshirt with ripped up sleeves and bandages wrapped around her arms said.

"I'm Ben Drowned!" The boy in the tunic smiled.

Jeff the Killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, Twisted Kit and Ben Drowned. Who are of these people? Masky never told me about them; what do they do, do they work for Slenderman as well? My stomach growled, stop asking yourself questions Amity and find yourself food before your stomach starts eating your insides! My stomach growled loudly and this time everyone heard it.

"When's the last time you ate?" Jack asked me suddenly very serious.

"Th-three days ago." I replied, oh what I'd do for a sandwich right now.

"So she speaks!" Gasped Ben

"But she stutters, are you thinking what I'm thinking Ben?" Jeff asked.

"She was meant for the hood?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Jeff nodded and grinned.

"Ignore those two they're just trying to be funny. Here let's get you something to eat." Eyeless Jack offered.

"Ummm thanks." I whispered dumbfounded. Already these people were becoming too much for me. They were laughing, smiling and joking it created such an eccentric and friendly buzz of energy. I don't want to be a part of this; if I get to close to them I'll just get hurt. Why are they even being kind to me? They just met em and I barely know them.

"I'll come with you Jack." Twisted Kit said as she ran over to his side.

Kit is taller than me but then again most people are, the back of her head is shaved and she wore brown cargo pants. She seemed to carry a certain air round her that said 'Piss me off and I will fuck you up'

**Twisted Kit is my own Creepypasta. BTW I do not own any of these Characters except for Twisted Kit, Amity and Cassidy.**


	5. Dosen't Belong Here

**And it looked like spilt milk. To the kitchen!**

At the kitchen table sat Masky, Hoodie and Toby, Toby had a plate of waffles and both Masky and Hoodie had cheesecake. As soon as I came in with Jack and Kit Hoodie squealed and quickly pulled his mask back on along with his hood. All I saw of his face were his emerald green eyes and pale red lips.

"Hoodie stop being shy, sooner or later she'll have to see your face, she's a proxy like us now." Masky scolded.

Hoodie sighed and shrugged then he pointed to Jack and Kit.

"Okay I suppose you have a good point there." Masky said then he turned to me. "Hoodie is extremely shy; it took him four months to show Toby his face and nearly took me forever to find out his real name. Don't take anything he hides personal, he's just shy."

Masky had his mask off while he ate his cheesecake; he had fluffy light brown hair, sideburns and dark blue eyes that sort of reminded me of the ocean on a stormy day. Toby had his dark green mouth mask off and was wolfing down waffles like they were going out of style.

"Is there anything you'd like in particular Amity?" Jack asked.

"Uhh uhhh I-I'll eat anything." I replied

"Name something and I'll make it, anything you want."

I didn't understand this; he wanted me to make a choice. He was willing to waste his own precious time just so my needs would be content, didn't he have better thing to do?

"Could I have a s-sandwich?"I asked.

"Sure, what type?"

"I-I don't care b-but I'm a peskaterian s-so no meat."

Toby looked up from his plate of waffles and asked in a confused manner. "Peskaterian?"

Hoodie, Kit and Masky were also staring at me a bit oddly.

"Don't you mean vegetarian?" Kit asked.

"N-no." I shook my head

"A peskaterian has a diet similar to a vegetarian diet but peskaterian can consume anything that came from a body of water. Anything that lives its life in water isn't considered a true meat and is even in its own category on the food pyramid. "Jack explained. "I personally think that a peskaterian diet is one of the healthiest diets possible since you consume just enough iron and nothing unhealthy"

"Thank Zalgo you wanted to be a doctor!" Masky cheered.

I watched Jack and Kit make my sandwich; they did it with ease and treated the project like they were making food for the queen of England. It looked like they cooked together all the time. In order to prepare the sandwich Jack had to take his gloves off and that's when I noticed is hands, the skin was light gray and he had sharp claws at least one inch long and black in color. Kit didn't flinch at the sight of Jack's hands; she didn't even seem to notice them. Of course she doesn't notice them Amity, who knows how long she's known Jack, she's probably used to them by now. Yeah, but most human girls would freak; who says she's human? While Masky had explained what Creepypasta is he had mentioned that most of them tend to be demons or spirits. So far I could tell that Ben, Jack, Clockwork, Slenderman and Jeff aren't human but what about Twisted Kit? She seems very human to me. Masky had never said anything about a fifth proxy and had told me that a human in the Nightmare Realm wouldn't last very long without markings. Kit must be a demon or something but what makes her one?

"Hey kid what sort of jelly do you want?!" Kit snapped.

"Huh, what?" I jumped, shocked out of my thoughts by her voice.

"What type of jelly do you want? Are you death, can you hear me?" Kit repeated.

"There's grape, blackberry, raspberry and mulberry." Jack said reading off the labels on the jelly jars.

"Mul-mulberry pl-please." I replied.

Toby threw his now empty plate across the room suddenly and it hit the wall with a loud crashing sound before falling to the floor and shattering into a million tiny shards.

"Dude!" Masky shouted. "That almost took off my head, so not cool!"

"Do you really want to know what's not cool?" Toby hollered, his eyes were wide in anger, his fingers were twitching wildly and he was taking in deep breaths of air. "Your just letting this person come in and take my place! I thought we were bros, are you seriously going to let her take my place? She doesn't belong here with us!"

With that he stomped out of the room and we could all hear him slam the door. Clockwork ran into the kitchen and told me that she was sorry about Toby's behavior and that I should know he's challenged. Before she could really say anything more I told her it was fine then she left the house. Toby had no idea how right he was, I don't belong here, I gave up on this way a long time ago. I can't be happy among other people, they just don't understand me and either way I don't deserve to be happy. Jack and Kit soon finished my sandwich and I thanked them. I ate in silence thinking about why Slenderman even wanted me as his proxy, there's nothing special about me at all. I soon finished my sandwich and Kit led me up the stairs.

Kit let me borrow a pair of pajamas which was just a long old looking Green Day t-shirt that went down to my knees and underwear. Once I was dressed she led me into a room.

"This was Hoodie's room before he moved into Masky's room." She told me.

The bedroom was very neat, the walls were painted burgundy brown, there was a queen sized bed with a purple, brown and gray zigzag patterned blanket, the rug was a nice dark orange color, the windows has see through orange curtains, there was a wooden dresser and a lonely bookshelf.

"At some point you can decorate the room however you want it so your more comfortable but for now this will have to do."

"It's f-fine, thank you."

Kit turned around to leave but then she whipped back around and said. "Look, forget what Toby said, he's just being a brat most of the time he's nice. I know that right now he seems like a total dick but that's just because he's jealous. Toby didn't really mean what he said down there, he just thinks that Slenderman might replace him. Slendy is like the father Toby never had."

After that she left me alone in the room. I placed my messenger bag underneath the bed after I got Beau out of it and turned off the light. In the dark I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I shouldn't be here, these people are to friendly, they care for each other and have bonds. I don't want to be apart of this, I don't want to get hurt, I wont be able to take the pain again. Toby's right I don't belong here, I made a promise to my brother Leon that I'd protect myself. I'm protecting myself right now by keeping to myself, these people don't have to protect themselves like that.

**I WANT TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS AND PREDICTIONS AND THOUGHTS, THEY FEED ME! Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	6. A Fight With Zero

***Italy and I scream about pasta in the background* Those times people stare at you weirdly….**

"Wake, wake up! Come on Amity wake up already!"

I awoke to see Masky jumping on the end of the bed and Hoodie next to me with a camera. I hugged Beau tight to my chest in surprise, what was going on and what was up with the camera?

"Come on Amity!" Masky yelled. I crawled out from under the covers and asked about what was happening.

"Duh, its breakfast time, Hoodie already ate though. Zero, Puppeteer and Trendy are here with Sally! So come on, come on!"

Hoodie calmly walked over to Masky and whispered something into his ear. Masky then studied me and said. "Oh yeah….I guess her hair does look like it lost a fight to a prickle bush."

I honestly had no idea what to say. Hoodie made a motion to follow him and Masky as they left the room so I placed Beau down on the bed and followed. They brought me to a small bathroom and handed me a hairbrush, I then brushed my wavy hair. I have long almost white blond hair, there are a few light brown streaks in it but they aren't noticeable. After my hair was brushed I followed the two downstairs.

In the kitchen Jeff, Kit, Jack and Ben sat at the table but they weren't the only people in the room. There were four new people in the room, one of them looked like Slenderman but was shorter and wore a brown sweater vest, hugging Slenderman's legs was a little girl with long dark brown curly hair wearing a blood stained pink dress, a girl with black circles around her eyes and platinum colored hair sat at the table beside a boy with glowing tawny colored eyes.

"Oh yes, Trenderman this is my newest proxy Amity." Slenderman said to the person that looked like him.

He studied me for a few seconds and then said. "Oh my this is certainly not the best first impression. You look like T.K when she wakes up."

"Excuse me Trender but those are my damned pajamas. Does it seriously matter what I wear even when I am asleep?" Kit replied. Right now she had on a black t-shirt with a purple radioactive sign, gray cargo pants and the same bandages she wore yesterday.

"Oh you poor thing!" Trenderman said and then caught me off guard by hugging me tightly. "We must get you clothes dear. Slender I'm going to bring her shopping with me."

Trenderman continued to hold me while he planned a shopping trip with Slenderman. I struggled to get out of his grasp but failed, I did not like this at all. I couldn't breathe and I was too close to him. Soon I ended up gasping for air and Trenderman's old minty toothpaste scent wasn't making anything better, it was giving me a headache instead.

"Hey Trendy your sort of killing Amity." Jeff said when he realized I was suffocating.

Trenderman set me down on the ground and asked me if I was alright. I just sat down on the floor taking deep breaths and gave him a thumb up. Once Trenderman stopped panicking and I could breathe at a normal rate Slenderman handed me a bowl of oatmeal and a spoon.

"Th-thank you." I said.

"The oatmeal is probably cold by now; I hope you do not mind." Slenderman replied.

I took the plastic bowl and metal spoon and then sat at the table beside Ben. The oatmeal wasn't that cold but it wasn't warm, it was sort of in between. I took a few bites of it, it was apple and cinnamon flavored.

"So Hoodster what is that camera all about?" Ben asked once Trenderman and Slenderman left the room with the little girl.

"Pic-pictures." Hoodie whispered.

"Don't tell me you were taking pictures of a sleeping Amity, were you?" Ben gasped.

Hoodie nodded and Masky explained quickly. "He was taking pictures for his scrapbook."

"I bet that wasn't all you di-"

"Okay that's enough from you Ben." Kit burst in as she covered his mouth.

"Ben is a pervert, try to ignore him and he should leave you alone." Jack explained.

I nodded and finished my oatmeal then I put the bowl and spoon into the sink. I just there awkwardly in place then, I was the only one done eating other than Hoodie.

What am I doing here, look at yourself Amity you don't even know how to waste your own time and you know nothing about these people, why are you here? You're just going to get hurt all over again. Whatever you do just remember to keep yourself locked away from everything, stay inside your dark, cold prison cell, its safe there.

"So that's Slendy's new proxy?" The girl with black circles around her eyes laughed. "She isn't much to look at."

She grinned and everybody was silent, her words didn't matter to me, they shouldn't matter to me. I didn't know her either way so her words were useless. Words are just words to me, nothing more, nothing less.

"Really Zero, I know you have no regards for anybodies feelings but can't you just be nice for once?" Eyeless Jack scolded.

"No." She said flatly.

"It's fine." I snapped at Jack, I really didn't need his sympathy; it's a waste of feeling.

Zero grinned and got up from her seat beside the boy with glowing eyes and came towards me. What did she want, what was she doing? She stood in front of me; her colorless eyes alight with mischief.

"So you're that type of person? You act as nothing hurts you but when in truth it really does, but do you notice the pain? People can say whatever they like about you and you just shrug the words off because you already carry so many wounds."

Amity don't listen to her, words are just spoken sounds and nothing else. Don't listen, stay numb, words cannot harm you. Maybe they do hurt me, do they? No! Words cannot harm you if you do not care any longer.

"Doesn't it hurt? It's like rusty old nail stabbing your soft beating heart, how do you like it?"

"I d-don't know what your t-talking about." I replied.

"Really?" Zero cocked her head sideways then the next thing I saw was a fist flying towards my head.

Ow, my left eye stung, what was going on? Did I offend Zero, was that why she punched me? Suddenly I pushed down to the ground and Zero was on top of me. Don't fight back, just let her hurt you. Remember you have no reason left to live, it doesn't matter if you get hurt, maybe it's better if you get hurt. My soft stomach was getting beaten by Zero then she began to punch my face continually like I was a punching bag. I felt so numb, everything was blurry and the voices I could hear were slurred and unintelligible. While everything going on around me I was remembering something. After Mom died, Leon and I lived with our Father. Dad was very sick and forgot that Leon and I even existed half of the time but sometimes when he stumbled out of his bedroom he would holler at us. One day this happened and he smashed a bottle down onto my head, this made Leon furious and he got into a fight with Dad. After his fight he tended to my cuts and told me that if anyone ever tried to hurt me like that again I was supposed to protect myself as best as possible.

Should I fight back, would Leon want me to? No Amity don't fight against her, you deserve this. Maybe you could have done something to stop Leon from dying but you never did, you deserve this. But he told me to protect myself so I shouldn't I at least try? No Amity, you deserve this, you are just a useless being.

Something inside of me snapped and everything became clear again. I looked into Zero's gray eyes for a split second before I rammed my head into her stomach and kicked her off of me. I was sick and tired of being treated like trash and being made into a fool. I didn't need any fucking person like Zero to kick me around again, I'm done with being treated that way. I tried to get on top of Zero so I could punch her like she did to me but somebody grabbed my shoulders. I quickly whipped around and slapped my new attackers face.

"Bich! I try to fucking help you out and you slap me?! Go. To. Sleep!" Jeff roared.

I didn't feel so rebellious anymore; I gulped and stood where I was staring at the floor in fear.

"I-I am sorry, I d-did-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all. Let me guess you thought it was Jack about to steal your kidneys now shut up."

Jeff picked me up like a sack of potatoes just as Slenderman, Trenderman and the little girl in pink returned to the kitchen.

"Why is Zero laying on the floor and why are you carrying Amity Jeff?" Slenderman asked angrily.

"Zero attacked Amity first then Amity fought back in defense. Jeff decided to go rescue Amity from Zero but she ended up slapping him so he picked her up and that's when you walked in sir." Masky reported.

"I'll talk to her at home." Trenderman sighed. "Puppeteer, Zero let's go."

Before leaving the house Puppeteer hugged the little girl tightly and waved goodbye which made Zero smack the back of his head. Trenderman glared rather angrily at her.

**If you don't know who Zero is then look up Zombiepunkrat on Deviantart. She's pretty cool.**

***Jeff scoffs* "Cool? She's a raccoon chick who hates color."**

"**Want to say that to my face Jeff?" *Zero asks while holding her sledgehammer and grinning evily* **


	7. Talking to Myself

**This is the last chapter in the 1****st**** notebook in the written version! When I write I listen to bands like Get Scared and Hollywood Undead. Right now I'm listening to Fake Apologies by Get Scared. This song reminds me so much of myself and my two best friends. You should listen to this song! **_**I'm growing madder by the day it doesn't matter anyway, over dramatic and insane.**_

After breakfast Slenderman had Twisted Kit help me clean myself up. I had a warm shower and Kit put cream onto my scars. I had one black eye, tons of bruises and a bunch of cuts from Zero's nails; my face felt numb. Kit had intended to lend me cargo pants and a t-shirt but it turned out that all her clothes were to baggy for me to wear. Kit persuaded Hoodie to let me wear some of his clothes since we're about the same size, he let me borrow an orange tiger shirt and black shorts.

Slenderman told me that Trenderman would take me shopping along with Dark Link and Kagekao. Everybody kept on telling me good luck and that they hoped I survived the wrath of Trenderman. I didn't understand why they were making such a big deal of it; they made shopping sound like having to face the scariest thing imaginable. I don't enjoy shopping either but I do sort of need clothes to wear.

I sat on the bed with Beau in front of me. I was feeling confused, I needed someone to talk to. Who would understand me the best? No one but me.

"I still don't understand most of them are kind to me. Why are they being nice, they don't know anything about me or what I've been through so why are they kind?" I asked myself

"_They may be acting benevolent but on the inside they probably feel like Toby and Zero. They know you don't belong here and they want to kill you."_ I answered myself

"If they don't want me here than why did Slenderman even bring me? Maybe they do like me but if so then why?"

"_Will you remember your promise is the real question here."_

When my brother died I made a vow, I told myself that I would create no more bonds with anybody. For six years I've kept the promise, for six years I've kept away from people, for six years I haven't felt anything kind towards people. This is what Leon would want, he wants me to protect myself and this is my way of self defense.

"I still remember my promise to Leon but it's getting hard to remember him. I'm scared that one day I might completely forget him. What if once Leon is gone someone comes along and replaces him?"

"_If you forget Leon then there is no point in living. You might as well go kill yourself."_

"I know and that makes me wonder why am I even alive right now? Everybody I get close to dies so why aren't I dead?"

"_I don't know but you aren't brave enough to kill yourself, are you?"_

"No I'm too scared to."

"_Well then until the day you gather enough courage to end your life or until you die of natural causes you have to live. With life comes feeling but you have to forget how to feel."_

"I know."

**Okay so we're at chapter 7 and in the written version was 62 pages. This chapter sort of sucked I guessed but I wanted to have a chapter that has her talking to herself out loud instead of inside her mind for some reason.**


	8. Leaving the Nighmare Realm

**Let us begin! We are now in notebook number 2. Umm oh yeah important note because I have no idea on how to explain it in the book, so T.K is a cannibal and unlike Jack eats whatever she wants to of the body. In the second book it's explained better.**

There was a knock on the door.

"C-come in." I said

Kit came into the room with headphones around her neck holding a big orange book, Hoodie followed after her.

"I thought you might want to see the scrapbook Hoodie is making." Kit explained. "Do you?"

"Yeah, s-sure."

Kit opened up the book to the first few pages and showed me the pictures. There was a picture Masky sound asleep on the floor in My Little Pony boxers and one of him playing football with Jeff and Jack. The paper the pictures of him were on was dark orange and at the top of the page were fuzzy black letters that spelled out Masky. The next was a darkish navy bluish purple color and had pictures of Eyeless Jack eating kidneys and cooking. Sally's page was light pink and had a picture of her hugging Charlie her teddy bear and playing dress up with Ben. Jeff's background was dark red and had a picture of him flipping off the camera and wrestling with Masky. The next page was about Hoodie.

"C-can we please sk-skip this page?" Hoodie asked.

"Are you ashamed that you were caught on camera?" Kit teased.

This page wasn't as neat or professional looking as the other pages. The pictures were put on crooked; the letters that spelt Hoodie's name weren't used with stickers but instead were just colored in.

"This page has a story; I wasn't living here at the time though." Kit said. "Basically this is what happened. So Hoodie is pretty good at taking pictures and is taking all these photos for his scrapbook and Jeff thought 'Hey he takes pictures of us so why don't we take pictures of him?' After that Jeff got Masky who is the only other person in this house that is skilled in photography to take pictures of Hoodie when he wasn't aware. After they took the pictures Masky made this page."

"They're m-mean." Hoodie grumbled.

The pictures were of Hoodie running away from Jeff who had a clump of green plants in his hand and one of Hoodie following Slenderman around.

"What is J-Jeff chasing y-you with?" I asked curiously.

"That's Ragweed, he's allergic to it."

The other pages were about Ben Drowned, Ticci-Toby and Twisted Kit. Ben's page was green and had pictures of him playing a video game and eating pizza, Toby's page was olive green and had pictures of him hanging upside down in a tree and poking Masky, Kit's page was dark purple and had a picture of her sticking her tongue out and giving Hoodie a bro-fist.

"Right n-now I'm preparing y-your page." Hoodie stuttered.

"Oh it's f-fine." I replied.

In truth I didn't deserve anything Hoodie made for me. As for as I could see if I had a page in his scrapbook that meant he thought of me as a part of the family. I guess it looked comforting to have a family, to have people watching your back or somebody to fool around with. I don't need a family, I'm fine by myself.

The rest of the day was pretty calm. Masky, Jeff and Hoodie played a card game, Ben played a video game, Jack played with Sally and Charlie and Kit walked around listening to music. Me, I didn't do much other than read and think to myself. Jack let me borrow a book titled The Fault in Our Stars. So far The Fault in Our Stars is a really good book, it's about this girl named Hazel and she has cancer. She goes to these meeting that are supposed to boost confidence in life or something; she only goes because her parents want her to. One day there is a new guy there named Augustus and they soon become fast friends. That's what I've read so far. I love reading; it's one of the last joys I allow myself to keep.

Once the sky began to darken things began to get chaotic. Jeff was sharpening his knives, Jack and Kit complained about how hungry they were, objects began to fall around Kit and Ben was glitching

"Okay, I can't handle you children any longer! Get out, do something with your energy." Slenderman said after a bookshelf almost crushed Hoodie.

There were a few whoops of joy and then pretty much everyone dashed out the door and into the night. The only ones left in the mansion were Slenderman, Sally, Masky, Hoodie and me.

"Hey Amity."

I looked up from The Fault in Our Stars and saw Masky.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked.

I just shrugged, I would like to stay and read but I must admit that I did feel sort of jittery.

"I'll take that as a yes." Masky said then he turned to Slenderman and asked. "Hey Slendy, can Amity come with me?"

"Amity may come with you but when you two come back please be quiet I'm putting Sally to bed and the last thing I need is her to wake up in the middle of the night. Be good to Amity." Slenderman replied.

"I will. Come on Amity!"

I put the book down on the coffee table, zipped up the old camouflage jacket Kit had lent to me, slipped on my sneakers and followed Masky. As we walked I found that I could see easily in the dark, an advantage to being a proxy maybe?

"Wh-where are we g-going?" I asked.

"We are going to go mess around with some people."

"H-how? I thought humans without the proxy symbol w-would be sure to die."

"You know what Amity? You learn quite fast, you're smart. Your right any non proxy human would quickly die here in the Nightmare Realm so we're going to get to Earth by using a portal." Masky explained.

I suppose it made sense that portals existed, how else did Slenderman make it to Earth? Okay that was rhetorical question, Slenderman can teleport but there must be other beings that need to get to Earth somehow.

"Where are the o-others?"

"Most likely they went to Earth." Masky replied.

"T-to do what?"

"Jack is probably eating somebody's kidneys, Jeff is a murder, Kit is also a cannibal like Jack and Ben is like a ghost that haunts a certain videogame." Masky said casually.

"And we're proxies?" I replied getting the gist.

Masky looked over at me and nodded silently.

He tried to small conversations but I shrugged off any questions about myself as quickly as I could without answering. I'm not his friend or apart of his family so he shouldn't know about me, we're strangers as far as I'm concerned. I feel as if I've been to open, being open is dangerous; it means people can know your thoughts and emotions. Letting others know my thoughts and emotions will just get me hurt.

We managed to get into some sort of a conversation about portals. Masky explained to me that there are three sorts of portals, Earth Wells, Frost Caves and Proxy Travel. Earth Wells are wells that lead to Earth. Frost Caves are big, dark and cold caves that you walk in until you see a light which leads you to Earth. The third form of travel, Proxy Travel is a form of portal that only proxies can use; the proxies that can use Proxy Travel though have been with their master for a while. I asked Masky if he could and he told me could but he said it was easier to go to the Frost Cave since using Proxy Travel took up a lot of his energy.

After a long amount of walking Masky and I came to a cave. It was in the woods surrounded by old Rowan trees, there was moss growing on the cave and it had a curtain of leafy green plants covering the entrance like a curtain. Inside the cave was very cold; if it wasn't pitch black I could probably see my breath. Masky had me hold his hand as we continued to stumble around in the dark.

"M-Masky I'm c-cold." I shivered.

"I would let you wear my jacket Amity but I'm cold to, I'm sorry. We should be there soon I think though." Masky said in the dark.

My fingers were stiff and my nose felt numb. Masky had not better be lost, he sounds lost to me. If we get lost in this cave then I'm probably going to scream at the top of my lungs, I don't want to die in a freezing cold cave!

After what seemed an eternity of walking it began to get really lukewarm, I began to get dizzy. We continued to walk on but it was hard for me, I had a migraine and every sound hurt my head like a hammer with thumping my skull. You would expect a place like this to be silent but instead it's rather noisy; water dripped onto the floor from the ceiling almost every second and the sounds we made echoed loudly.

"Do you have a headache Amity?"

"Yes." I muttered, his voice was loud.

"Good. Sit down now." He ordered.

How did he know I had a headache and why was it good? What would sitting down do for me? On the ground I could hear Masky chanting odd words that I didn't know. As he continued to do this I began to feel as if I was on fire, I heard static like sounds and my body felt as if it was being twisted into knots and shapes. It took me everything I had in order not to scream out in pain, I just listened to the outlandish words Masky was now chanting very quickly.

**Okay so I do not own the Earth Well idea, Pasta Monsters do. I made up the Frost Caves but the Proxy Travel idea came to me by watching The Seer up on YouTube. **


	9. Left Alone

**Time to go see Masky and Amity!**

My eyes flickered open, god did my head hurt. I sat up and looked at my surroundings, I was in a forest but where was Masky? The last thing I could remember was fainting in the darkness of the cave so how'd I get here, did Masky bring me?

Oh no, the realization dropped onto me like a pound of bricks. Once I had fainted Masky brought me here and left, he had this all planned out how else would he know that I had a headache? I knew this would happen at some point in time, somehow. Nobody cares about me, I'm worthless. All the kindness shown to me was a lie; it was all just a joke. Why did it have to happen though? Even though I was only there for two days I felt protected and safe, even when Jeff got mad at me, for the first time in a long while I thought that I might be able to fit in. Amity your such a fool, you can't fit in with any family and nobody will ever understand you. You've gone through so much pain and sorrow its better if you never feel connected to anybody, you're broken.

But I thought that maybe just maybe they had wanted me to stay. For the first time ever I hadn't felt like a slave when I was asked to do something and I was asked to do something I knew it wasn't an order. Maybe if I had opened up the I could've stayed, maybe I could've joined their family even. **NO!** Amity you don't want anything to do with anybody because no one can love you. You don't need anyone in your life! Family is just a word and it doesn't mean anything other than a group of related people!

Yes, I am alone that's all I need and want; nobody wants to be beside a broken person either way. I will be alone until the day I die, I want to be alone. I am safe and comfortable by myself; nobody can hurt me when I'm alone.

Who am I? Tears slid down my face as I thought. Why am I hiding, am I really safe by myself, why do I keep on fighting myself?

"AMITY!" Masky's voice split through the forest. "Holy great Zalgo I am so sorry!"

I saw Masky speeding towards me and the next thing I knew he was cradling my small body.

"I'm so sorry." Masky continued. "I forgot to tell you that once the portal works we might get separated from each other or that you might faint before we even make it to Earth. Can you forgive me? I never meant to scare you Amity."

"I'm o-okay, I can f-forgive you." I replied I felt so warm inside, Masky never meant to leave me. Maybe they didn't want me to go; maybe they wanted me to stay!

As A Slave I thought bitterly. Remain close to yourself, just listen to yourself Amity. There is only one person you can trust and that is yourself, don't go around trusting people you'll just get hurt again.

"Were you crying?" Masky asked after he helped me up.

"Wh-whats it m-mattter t-to you!?" I snapped.

Masky raised his hands to show that he meant no harm and in an instant I felt bad. I didn't want to snap at him.

"I'm sorry, it's j-just that I th-thought you were t-teasing m-me. I didn't m-mean to get a-angry at y-you." I apologized.

"It's okay Amity. I suppose I shouldn't have asked some people are sensitive about stuff so I guess I should be more careful when I ask questions, right?"

"Y-yeah I guess."

It got silent for a few awkward seconds. Masky stared at me and I looked down at the roots by my feet in order to avoid his gaze. I could feel my skin burning up in embarrassment; could we just start whatever it is we're doing already?

"Uhh so, w-what are w-we d-doing Masky?" I coughed.

**I'd be **_**very**_** happy if you'd drop a comment! :)**


	10. Jaime & Eric

**Just a quick little note for all of you looking forward to book 2, it might take a while because I'll probably write it down in a notebook first. :0**

I walked closely beside Masky as we entered the building. He wore a tuxedo and no mask while I wore a silky dark green wrap dress. The clothes we wore came from a backpack I had failed to notice Masky carrying, right now it was tucked away in between two branches of a tree back in the woods. Masky says the dress is Ben's and that somebody gave it to him as a joke and that the tuxedo is from when he and Hoodie decided that they should be sophisticated proxies for a day.

The whole plan of now was this: Masky and I were to pretend to be a normal couple at a school party trying to meet new people, I was to call him by his real name and somehow in the end we were to lure some others into the forest so Masky could mess with them. Easy, right?

We entered a room in the school that must have been the gymnasium but as of now it was being used as a dance floor. The room had tons of people either hanging out casually or dancing. Music was blaring from two big speakers and there were a lot of flashy lights. I pushed myself even closer to Timothy** [Masky's real name is Timothy] **and he wrapped his arm around me. This was quite a bit for me, I've never been to a party, dance or any other social gathering before, and I never had a reason to go. As I walked timidly beside Timothy he moved with ease through the crowd. He didn't seem to notice all the people of course he didn't, who knows how many times he's done this.

"Hey I'm Timothy and this is my girlfriend Amity." He said to a couple.

"Hi, I'm Jamie." Replied a tall girl with her brown hair in a bun wearing a blue gown.

"And I'm Eric." The boy beside her greeted. He wore the same tuxedo as Timothy did but had a light blue duck tape flower in his pocket. "I've never seen you around before." Eric noted.

I shrugged and Timothy said we went to a different school but he lived nearby.

"What school, maybe I know it." Jaime asked.

"Ellen." Timothy answered.

"Ellen? I've never heard of it." Eric said.

"It's an o-old school, m-most people d-don't even know th-that it exists." I stuttered.

"Oh my god! You stutter. I've always wanted to meet somebody that stutters!"

I covered my ears a bit and shuffled beside Timothy, that was too loud. I saw Eric face palm himself and heard Timothy mutter about how she would love Hoodie. Jaime began asking me a thousand stupid questions like if I was ever teased, did it sound weird to me when other people spoke if they didn't stutter and if I knew what caused me to stutter. I didn't answer a single one of them because Timothy distracted her with another conversation which made me happy. One of her questions had made me feel uneasy, the last one. Do I know what caused me to stutter? Yes, I actually do. The first time I stuttered was when my parents broke up but it wasn't a constant stutter, it was just every now and then, nothing noticeable. Then when Leon died it got worse and finally when I pushed everybody around me away the stuttering became the first thing people noticed about me when I spoke.

"Oh hey look Jaime she has gray eyes to." Eric pointed out.

"Wow, do you know anybody with tawny colored eyes?!" Jaime asked.

"N-no, I d-don't know anyone w-with t-tawny eyes."

"Either way you are like my soul mate." She declared.

I didn't know how to reply. I'm not against gay or lesbian people but I had gathered that Eric was her boyfriend. What should I say? Jaime burst out laughing all of the sudden and I just felt so confused, what did I miss? I could hear Timothy trying not to laugh and even Eric was giggling a bit. What was going on, what did I miss?

"I was just joking!" Jaime giggled. "You're so cute."

I shuffled my feet a bit as I felt my face grow warm. Am I really that disconnected from people that I don't know when they're joking? And why did she call me cute, what did I do to make her think I was cute?

"I think we'll go dance." Timothy said as a different song came on. "Maybe we'll see you two around."

"Bye see you later." Jaime beamed as Timothy pulled me away.

**Okay so that seems like a good way to end it, I WANT TO HEAR YOUR COMMENTS THEY FEED ME! Please?**


	11. Out on the Dance Floor

**Let's go see what Masky and Amity are up to now. =^.^=**

Timothy led me to a small space away from the crowd where the music wasn't so loud but was rather soothing instead. He really wanted to dance didn't he? Of course he did it wouldn't make the others suspicious of us.

"Ummm I d-don't know how to d-dance." I said.

"It's okay just hold on to me and do what I do, it's easy." He said softly.

Timothy pulled me close to him so I could hear his heartbeat and had me wrap my arms around him. I could feel his chest move as he breathed and I could smell a faint spicy aroma around him. I felt like a little girl again, it was like when Leon or Daddy would twirl me around like a princess. I felt safe, happy and most of all connected. There was an odd new feeling that my whole body felt as I danced with Timothy. I felt like I was drowning in lukewarm water yet I could still breathe, I felt as light as a feather it was if any light breeze could topple me down. Was I sick? What if I had caught some odd disease, I've never felt this way before. Just ignore it and you'll be fine I told myself. So as we danced or more like as Timothy led I focused on the lyrics to the song:

_The day we met frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start I knew that I had found the home_

_For my heart beats fast, colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One Step Closer….._

_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for 1000 years_

_I'll love you for 1000 more_

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave I will not let anything take what's standing in front of me _

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One Step Closer….._

I've never heard this song before and I had no idea who sung it but then again I don't know most songs. When Leon died and I closed myself I also stopped paying attention to music. I like this song so far; I liked the words and the tune. The part that goes '_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall'_ happened to remind me of myself. I don't want to feel anything at all towards anybody but then there's this family. This family just keeps clawing at me; it wants me to open up. Maybe I would open up if I didn't know the most likely outcome, I would get hurt if I open up and connect. But what if the most likely outcome doesn't happen, what if the opposite does?

"Okay follow me Amity." Timothy said suddenly.

I nodded and followed after him as he strode towards Jaime and Eric. He put a look on his face that made him seem extremely bored even I thought he was uninterested in our surroundings.

"Ugh I'm bored, are all your dances like this?" He asked the couple.

"Yeah" Eric replied. "Just chatting and dancing."

"Hmmm, hey wanna see something cool?" Timothy asked.

Jaime said yes and Eric shrugged uneasily. Even though I don't know them I already sort of have an idea of their personalities. Jaime is hyperactive and easily excited, she doesn't exactly regard others feelings and can't stay still for long. Eric is intelligent, he's suspicious of strangers, and he's quiet and good at observing.

"There's this really cool place out by a forest, wanna go see it?"

"Sure!" Jaime said happily.

Eric took a few moments to think, he would look at Timothy and I then back at the people dancing and back.

"I guess I'll come but won't it be dark?" He asked.

"Nah but if it does get dark I always carry two flashlights around." Timothy replied.

"Why?" Eric asked a bit confused.

"Scared of the dark." Timothy lied casually.


	12. The Prank

**If you finish this chapter and still want to read some of my works then try some of my not so serious works titled Everyday Life With the Pastas. =^.^=**

Eric and Jaime followed us to the woods, Jaime chattered happily the whole time while Eric looked behind him every time he heard a noise. We weren't even in the forest yet and Jaime was as annoying as hell, Eric was just being a wimp. Jaime kept on asking me questions about my stutter and if my parents had gray eyes, honestly I wouldn't mind killing her, she talks way too much.

"Hey Jaime, I have another friend that stutters." Timothy said before Jaime could ask me another question.

"Really? What's his name!?" She asked happily.

'Thanks' I mouthed and he just shrugged and smiled.

This is not good Amity I screamed inside of my head. Stop it, close yourself, stop opening up! This is bad somebody's going to hurt you, stop feeling! You don't care about anybody and nobody cares about you. That is _**final**_.

When we entered the woods Timothy pulled two miniature flashlights from his pockets and handed one to me even though I could still see. We walked up front and while we did he whispered to me what to do. Once he flicked his light off I was to turn mine off, runaway and hide, once I was hidden I was to scream like something caught me.

We continued to walk for a while, while Jaime kept on asking questions about Timothy's friend. From how he described his friend I could tell it was really Hoodie but Timothy was calling him Brian.

"Are we almost there?" Eric asked.

"Almost." Timothy replied.

We walked for a few more moment when Timothy's flashlight began to flicker on and off. He winked at me as if to tell me it was all part of the plan so I just sort of pointed it out.

"H-hey look at Tim's fl-flashlight!" I said.

Eric looked at the mini flashlight that was now flickering on and off, raised his eyebrows and looked around him.

"We should go back." Eric suggested nervously.

Timothy cocked his head like he was confused and asked why.

"It's getting late." Eric replied.

"Come on Eric, stop being a wimp!" Jaime said.

"B-but-"He began to whimper.

"No buts are you coming or not because I don't think anybody will accompany you back home." Jaime scolded Eric like a Mother scolds a small child.

"I'm coming." Eric sighed.

We didn't walk that long when Timothy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I began to panic, no! This was to close, no, no, no! Calm down Amity remember Eric and Jaime think we're a couple; it's all part of the plan.

"So Amity there's a boulder around here." He muttered into my ear. "When my flashlight turns off run straight until you find it and scream. Understand?"

Ch-check." I whispered back.

We for six or twelve more minutes while having to listen to Eric whine about how we should go back. Honestly I was about ready to strangle Jaime and Eric; they were both annoying and obnoxious.

Suddenly Timothy's flashlight turned off so I quickly turned mine off and dropped it. In the dark I could see Masky climbing up a tree and Eric and Jaime stumbling around. Remembering what I was supposed to do I began to quickly run straight.

Cool night air whipped my hair around as I ran, I loved the feel of the wind hitting my face, it felt so good. Ben's dress kept on getting caught in bushes but I quickly tugged it out and continued on my way, there were a few small tears on the dress I hoped Ben wouldn't mind. At school if Leon had of never died I might've of joined the track team, I had been asked more than once but I always declined. Becoming part of a team means making bonds and memories with others.

Up ahead I saw the boulder, I sped up and crouched behind it. I waited for three seconds before taking a deep breath and letting out a long scream. When I stopped screaming I heard Jaime and Eric yelling my name, then they began to scream. For a few moments while I listened to them scream I wondered about what Masky could be doing to scare them. Eric and Jaime wouldn't be able to see them so he was probably making noise and saying some stuff. Suddenly I couldn't hear anyone screaming, I could hear the chirping crickets and the wind whistling but no Eric and Jaime. What did Masky do.

After a few moments of peaceful silence I heard footsteps.

"Masky?" I asked out loud.

"It's me Amity." His voice replied.

I came out from behind the boulder and joined him by his side.

"Nice scream, you were like a banshee." Masky clapped.

"Oh uh, th-thanks, I guess."

As we walked in the forest I asked Masky about what he did and he explained. Once I ran away he climbed up a pine tree with small rocks in his pocket. When he heard my scream he chucked the rocks at Jaime and Eric who couldn't see a thing in the dark, when ran out of rocks he said 'I was sent by the one who hides with the trees, I hope you have learned.' After that he threw a few pinecones and came down from the tree, he took a big rock to the back of their heads so they'd lose conscious. As he spoke I began to feel weird again, my body was warm and my stomach felt like a cloud, I must be getting fever of some sort.

"By the way speaking of fainting Amity you'll probably faint when we go through the portal since you're not used to it yet." Masky warned me.

"Yeah, o-okay.' I shrugged.

What was this feeling I was feeling? I've never felt anything like it before. Whatever it is please don't let it be anything deadly; I don't enjoy life but I'm just not exactly willing to give up my breath yet.

**So yeppy yep there was your chapter for today and we are almost done friends! That means Book 2 will start! =^.^=**

**BTW I need some help on finding Amity a theme song so any ideas then maybe PM me? Twisted Kit's song is Come With Me Now, why you ask? Well her catch phrase is come with me now. Along with finding Amity a theme song I will be setting up a poll on my biography thingy. What should Amity's Creepypasta name be? Amity the Shadow Hunter or Amity the Shadow Maiden? RESULTS IN BOOK 2!**


	13. Beau

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything, I've been lazy.**

I woke up, my head felt groggy. I was in the bedroom at Slenderman's house, how'd I get here? The last thing I remembered was Masky drawing a circle with an X through it. I looked out the window out at the pinkish sky, how long was I unconscious?

I slowly stumbled down the stairs and into the living room to where Ben was playing a video game.

"What's up sle- Hey isn't that my dress?" Ben asked.

Remembering the wrap dress that Masky had made me wear last night I nodded. Ben told me to get out of it when Slenderman came into the room with Hoodie by his side and also suggested that I should take a shower. I had to agree that taking a shower would probably be a good idea; my last one had been four days ago.

In the upstairs bathroom I changed out of the silky green dress and got into the shower. I didn't like the warm water I preferred the cold water that dug into my skin like stone knives. It shocked me out of my tired state and made me feel more aware and ready. There was a knock at the door so I turned the water off so I could hear whoever it was.

"I-it's me H-Hoodie and I have clothes f-for y-you Amity. I-I'll slide them in."

I turned the water back on and began to use soap. For conditioner and shampoo I had a choice of Green Tea, Lemon, Peach Blossom and Coconut; I decided to use the Peach Blossom scented bottles. For body wash there was Grapefruit, Lavender and Vanilla I went along with the Grapefruit since the others annoyed my nose.

_Just look at yourself Amity; you need to stop opening up._

I'm trying not to open up, I'm trying not to feel but it's so hard when I'm confused. I don't understand why they even let me stay. I don't know them and they don't know me, why are they so kind, why didn't Masky just abandon me?

_Listen Amity there's probably a reason behind all of this and once they do what they want with you can get away from this place. While you're here though don't let anybody know about what happened to you and stay inside your shell because if you begin to feel again you'd be breaking your promise to Leon._

I dried myself off and changed into the clothes Hoodie slid into the bathroom. He let me borrow a plain teal t-shirt and baggy jeans. Once I was dressed I pulled my hair into a pony tail and headed downstairs with Ben's dress in my hand. Down in the living room Ben was still intently watching the screen of the T.V but Jack was also in there with a girl. She had pale skin, long black hair, black eyes and wore a black dress.

"Oh yeah, Amity this is Jane, Jane this is Slender's new proxy Amity." Eyeless Jack greeted.

"Sup?" Jane waved casually.

"Ummm h-hello." I continued. "J-Jack where do I p-put d-dirty laundry?"

Jane eyed me then began laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, that is so funny! Ben did you seriously keep that dress?!"

Ben didn't say anything to Jane; he just continued swearing at the T.V. Jane raised her eyebrow before yelling Ben's name really loudly.

"Yes I kept the damned dress! Leave me alone Jane, go fuck Jack or kill Jeff or do whatever it is that you do woman!" Ben shouted.

While Jane and Ben Drowned fought Jack told me that there should be a laundry basket in my bedroom somewhere. I headed back to the room but stopped halfway down the hall. I could hear somebody sobbing, it sounded sort of like Twisted Kit. The sound was coming from the Proxies bedroom, I could also hear a small silent voice, was that Hoodie? Whatever's going on just forget about it Amity. It doesn't concern you; these people don't matter to you at all. But why was Kit crying? She had struck me as the 'I don't give a fuck about all of this shit' type of person. Why was she in Hoodie and Masky's room crying?

"I hate that bich!" I heard her screech.

Carry on Amity; it isn't any of your concern.

As soon as I set foot in the bedroom that I've been sleeping in I was astonished. The bookshelf was tipped over, windows were shattered and the bed was flipped over on its side. Where was Beau?! I fell onto my hands and knees, I ignored the sharp pieces of glass cutting into my skin and began to franticly search for the dark green bag I keep Beau in. I needed Beau, I have no pictures of Leon with me, Beau is my last solid piece that keeps Leon alive in my memory, its proof that he existed. Every day I feel as if I forget more about Leon, his bright smiles and warm hugs get dull every day. Suddenly I was lifted off of the ground by pale leathery hands, I began to struggle, I wanted to know where Beau was. I continued to try and get free of the grasp but it was to no use.

"Beau! I want Beau; he's my last piece of Leon!" I cried. "Just let go of me I need Beau."

Why wouldn't he let go of me, cant he see that I need to find Beau?

"Shh calm down Amity." Masky said.

CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN?! He wanted me to calm down when the last thing I have of my dead older brother is missing? I'm not going to calm down until I'm holding onto Beau.

"I want Beau!" I cried, why wouldn't they let me find him? "Put me down!"

"I'm not letting go of you until the glass is gone." Jeff replied.

"I don't care if it cuts me." I sobbed. "I just want Beau and anyway why does it even matter to you if I get hurt?!"

Masky brushed some hair out of my face and that weird light feeling came back despite my situation.

"What is Beau, we might be able to help you if you tell us what it is." Masky offered.

"B-Beau is a white c-cat st-stuffed animal that I-I keep in a g-green bag." I whimpered.

Masky left the room and came back with my messenger bag and handed it to me. Still in Jeff's arms I franticly grabbed Beau out of the bag and hugged him to my chest. I would be okay, I still had Beau. Everything was going to be alright.

"Hey Amity, you mentioned somebody named Leon, who's that?" Masky asked.

Good job, you let yourself go, you let to much of yourself be known. If I had of remained calm and asked about Beau then maybe they wouldn't of known about Leon. It was to late now though; regretting isn't going to help me. I didn't say anything to either Jeff or Masky I just stared down at the rug and hummed a little tune to myself. Jeff placed me down in a spot on the rug and began to laugh manically.

"I bet Leon was a lover of yours, wasn't he? I bet you miss him, the way he touched you in that way only sweethearts can. What do you think Masky?" Teased Jeff.

I glared at Jeff and let out a growl that surprised me. "If you ever speak of Leon like that again I'll rip out your eyes along with that tongue of yours. Don't you ever talk about him, you didn't know Leon."

He stared at me for a moment, grinned impishly and continued to tease me despite my warnings. "Don't you miss the feel of his lips against yours as light as air? The feeling of being so close, all that heat, don't you miss that feeling Amity?"

"Shut the fuck up Jeff!" I screeched. "Leon was my only brother as well as my best friend, he was the only one there for me when my Father got angry and then Leon died of damned cancer. Don't talk about him like that!"

"I didn't expect that from you Amity, you haven't even been stuttering." Jeff said clearly surprised by my outburst.

Nobody talks that way about my brother. Leon never did anything bad or wrong, he protected and loved me even when Mom died, when Dad got arrested and when he got sick. He was everything to me, he was all I had in a world of hurt. Now that he's dead I'm still trying to keep a promise I made to him six years ago. It's been six years since Leon passed away and I still think of him everyday. Now that I feel as if he's fading away from my mind I don't know what I'll do if I do forget him. I would try to kill myself if he is completely forgotten but I'm not brave enough to.

"Jeff's just trying to be mean, it's all right Amity. Nobody should talk bad about Leon if he tried to protect you." Masky told me as he tried to pull me into a hug.

I pulled away from him. "Just stop speaking to me already! Just say it already you guys don't want me here, why do you act nice all the time? I cant take it, it's to confusing!" and with that I ran out of the room.

**Okay so there we go and BTW you will get no second book unless you vote for Amity's Creepypasta name on my Author Bio thingy. Oh yeah and I was wondering what do you think a good song for Amity would be? Just drop a comment or PM me.**

**DON'T BE A COMMENT NAZI!**


	14. Running Away

**What if Amity's song was Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace? Yes or no, god damn it you guys need to speak up in the comments already. You guys have some influence on book 2 so DROP A COMMENT or PM ME.**

I didn't pay any attention to anybody downstairs, I just dashed out of the house and towards the woods. I had to go, I can't stay there either way I know they don't really want me there in that house. Toby was right all this time I don't belong here; I can't fit in, the things that have happened to me in the past scar me so I can't be happy around others. I hide so much of myself that I don't even know who I truly am. The days I've spent with this family have been the most I've ever come out of my shell and I know I'll never forget them but I just don't belong with them. I will never be able to fit in with their group, maybe if I was a whole other person I could but I'm not. I don't fit in, I don't even understand why they're kind to me, I don't deserve it. I just need to escape this, I can't take it anymore, I'm starting to show others my feelings, if others see my emotions than they can learn how to hurt me.

Why'd I ever make a promise to Leon? If I hadn't maybe I could've stayed, I don't really want to leave but I have to.

Look at yourself Amity, haven't you thought of the important questions? What if what you've been saying that you're protecting yourself all this time when in reality you're actually hurting yourself? You're going to get hurt in life every now and then, it's a part of being alive, it just happens. Then I'll kill myself. No! Amity I thought you weren't brave enough to kill yourself, just think about it. You have no idea what happens after you stop breathing. It's too hard to either way, you don't have the guts to stab yourself or hang yourself. I may not be able to kill myself but there must be somebody who wants to kill me. Toby, Toby would happily murder me, he hates my guts. If I want him to kill me I have to go back to the house though and face Hoodie, Jack, Slenderman and Masky, I can't see them again. What if I just tried to eat something poisonous? I know what's good to eat and what's not, it's just the simple matter of finding it and waiting for death to come. It's not like anybody would find me once I ate it either way. Come on Amity think this over, you don't deserve to die. I'm just a waste of space and oxygen; I don't have a family and the family that tried to take care of me I just simply didn't understand. There's nothing in life for me.

As I ran I fell down on my face suddenly and stumbled down a slope, I rolled to an uncomfortable rocky area. My ankle hurt badly when I moved it and I couldn't stand. When I tried to stand I just sunk back to the ground in pain, I couldn't walk, much less stand, what would I do? What if someone found me and took me back to the house? No, I shouldn't go back there, I don't belong there! I laid there on the rocky ground praying to whatever mighty creator that might exist, I prayed that I'd just die quickly and get life over with, Leon is a faint shadow in my mind and without him I have no reason to live at all. While I laid there I just thought about stuff, everyday things. Why do I have five fingers and toes, why do people enjoy music, who thought of music, what was the song that Masky and I danced to, what's Hoodie's real name and why does he stutter, why do people stutter, why do people have different skin tones? As I continued to think I began to feel my conscious slipping away, was I finally dying?

**Okay sorry about the wait, I've been having to do stupid people stuff. **


	15. Still Alive with Breath

**Hey guys! Sorry about my absence from Fanfiction, I was having some Authors block. If I'm not on for a long time you can find me on DeviantArt, that's where I go whenever I have Authors Block. PM me if you want to know about my art and stuff. Thanky oh and by the way you can also find me on YouTube.**

"Brother, sister lend an ear, I'm heading to the promised land! Troubles soon will disappear; I'm heading for the promised land!" Leon sung.

"When I reach there will be love and happiness awaiting for me, come along and you will see! I'm heading for the promised land!" I followed.

It was a drizzly afternoon and the whole family was in the living room. Dad sat on the couch with his nose in a book, Mom's fingers floated over the keys of her piano and Leon and I sung together. We didn't go to school, we're home schooled. Mom stays at home and teaches us everything we need to know while Dad goes to work and earns money for our family. He doesn't earn much but its okay everything is all right as long as we all love each other and are happy.

The scene began to shimmer and shift, all the warm colors of the happy room melted away. Everything gave way to the dark space of Leon's bedroom.

"Amity, you know I'm sick. Right?" Leon asked me. I looked at him. His complexion was ghost like and seemed as if I touched him it would crumple away like an onion skin would. I knew he was sick, I knew that he's been sick for a long time now. I nodded slowly for Leon; I didn't want to have a conversation like this with him.

"Well tonight the doctors are coming to get me. I might not see you again when they do come. I might go find Mommy in heaven." He coughed.

I averted my gaze away from Leon's bloodshot eyes and directed it towards my feet. I stared at them as if I could just kill them, why did Leon have to die?! Why couldn't he just say that he would be dead? He should be careful when he speaks of religion, what if I'm not Christian? Why, why, why? Why is life so unfair, why does it do cruel things like this?

"Do you know what I'm talking about Amy?" Leon asked me kindly. Why? Why was it that even when he was so close to ringing Deaths doorbell he was being kind, how did he even manage to do it, why didn't he just snap?

"Yes." I choked trying to hold back the flood that threatened to burst at any moment. All that needed to trigger the tears was a single word.

"I just want to let you know that I love you and that I want you to fight if you ever get hurt. Remember to protect yourself and don't forget me. Once I'm there I'll watch over you." Leon declared.

The scene shifted again, the dark, evil bedroom gave way to a bright green place where tons of marble tombs stood. I stood at Leon's grave with purple lupines in my hand. Carefully I placed them beside his grave, stood up and whispered. "I promise that I'll never forget you brother, never ever."

I didn't wake up after that, at least not in my own body or in anything's body. Or maybe I was in something's body, I was in everythings body. I felt connected to every single being, the birds, the trees, the sky; I felt light and energy everywhere. It was so eccentric yet it gave me a calm soothing feeling, a feeling that every child got after their mother kissed their forehead. Was I finally gone, is this what it means to be dead? No puffy white clouds or angels, no fiery gates or piles of rot, no life tree, no rebirth? Just the feeling of being one with everything? ...It's peaceful, it's not scary, I like this, I feel safe. I was scared of this, I wish I had of known this was what death is like, I would've killed myself sooner and without a hesitation. What if you had of killed yourself earlier Amity? You would've never met anyone like Slenderman, Jeff, Sally, Masky, Hoodie or Ben. Why didn't you open up while you still had the chance? Because I promised Leon I would protect myself.

The wind picked up and stopped, everything was still and there was a new presence. It wasn't like any of the other beings energy, it was strong yet no there and it had a kind aura about it.

"Oh Amity I'm sorry I ever asked you to promise me that."

Leon!? So it was true, I really was finally dead!? Would I finally be able to have Mother and him back?

"You aren't dead yet Amity, this is the Halfway Land. It's where spirits and the living can communicate but the living shouldn't stay here long or else they'll become lost." Leon answered my thoughts.

"D-did you just read my m-mind?" I asked amazed.

"I'm dead, so yes I just did. That doesn't matter right now though; look I'm really sorry Amy. All you've been through is because of me, I've been making you suffer because you took the promise differently then I though you would. You've been hurting yourself."

I was in shock for a moment, I needed time to think. I wasn't dead yet, Leon still is, apparently I'm hurting myself. Why can't I just die yet? I failed Leon, I failed him, I made a promise and I couldn't keep it. What's wrong with me?

"Oh my its worse than I thought." I heard him sigh.

"Leon I-I'm t-trying my best t-to pro-"

"NO! Listen to me carefully, Amity I want you to forget that damned promise. You've been hiding and isolating yourself from others, can't you see your just hurting yourself? Amy, Amy please try to just show others your feelings, you can do that." Leon interrupted.

"B-but I don't understand. If others aren't around me than I'm safe, th-they can't hurt me."

"I don't want you to be alone; you've been alone too long! My don't you want to connect again, don't you want to be happy!?"

I thought about Masky and Hoodie, Twisted Kit and Eyeless Jack. Did I want to have what they have? Do I want to be happy like them? Do I want a friend, somebody to be with, and someone to fool around with? A friend, do I want a friend? Hoodie and Masky would trust each other with their lives and deepest secrets; Jack and Kit enjoy the same hobbies and often create stuff together. Do I want a person like that in my life?

"Do you want to be alone?" Leon asked.

No, I don't think I want to but I have to so I can protect myself. I don't want to be hurt. But what if he's right, what if I really am hurting myself when I'm alone? Will a friend will help me, how do I even make friends though? Is there anybody that can understand me? A friend? A friend for me?

"I'm so confused! I don't get it, just tell what to do and I'll do it. It doesn't matter I'm not myself anymore, I'm nobody, I'm an empty shell! What is it that you want from me?" I cried. I can't take all this backlash anymore, one moment I want to be alone the next I long for a warm smile. Why am I like this, why did I ever live?

"Shh little Amy, everything is going to be okay. Just please this is for your own good, just listen to me. Can you please try and open yourself up to your new family; if not for yourself than for me? I know that they're stalkers and murders but they are the type of people that can accept and understand. They are the people you need to heal; they've all gone through hard times."

"I can try." I agreed.

"Everythings going to be alright." Leon tried tor reassure me. "Just be yourself, be the kind Amity I know. Remember that I love you."

"I love you to." I whispered.

"Oh and Amity give him a chance."

"Give who a chance?"

There was no reply, just the sound of singing birds. Leon was gone.

**Sorry guys writers block and just plain laziness.**


	16. My new begging

**Our last chapter!**

"Come on; come on Amity wake up already!" I heard. "You can't be dead, wake the hell up!"

I felt myself being violently shaken back and forth; I forced myself to open my eyes. A blurry shape came into view and cleared up to be seen as Toby; he was kneeling by me with his hands on my shoulders and it looked as if tears were starting to collect in his goggles.

"I-I'm up." I stuttered. "I-I'm a-alive."

"Oh my god, thank Zalgo." He praised as he hugged me.

I was a bit dazed as well as touched; did Toby really care about me? He pulled way quickly as if he had read my thoughts and said. "Come on let's hurry up and get back. It's going to rain soon and I don't want to get wet."

I nodded but then I recalled Leon's words in the Halfway Dimension. If Leon wanted me to connect than maybe I should start with Toby first.

"I'm really sorry T-Toby." I choked a bit "I never meant to make you angry. I-if you could just forgive m-me for whatever it is I did than do y-you think that maybe we could be…..friends?"

Toby looked down at his feet, his right shoulder twitched a bit and then he looked back at me. "Amity, I'm sorry if I seemed like a dick. You never did anything wrong so yeah….I guess we can be friends."

I tried to stand up but then I cried out in pain. Damn it I forgot all about my ankle!

"Are you okay? Here let me help you." Toby rushed, and picked me up bridal style. He climbed back up the slope and that's when it began to down pour on us. I had to giggle a bit as Toby growled about getting wet and how much he hated it. When I laughed though he gave me an odd goofy looking grin. As he walked back with me in my arms Toby and I didn't get into one single fight as a matter of fact he actually seemed like a cool person. We seemed to have a few things in common and I liked that, I think it made me feel real.

Back at the house I was set on the couch where Jack examined my foot; he said it was just a sprain and that with the right care I'd be fine. Slenderman though was angry with me for running away; he said there was no excuse for it at all. As scary as an angry Slenderman is I liked that he was yelling at me, this also made me feel real. I tried to explain about why but it was hard to, I was just tired, I wanted to sleep and never wake up.

A few days later I asked Masky about why my bedroom was so messy the day I ran away. He seemed rather uncomfortable as he explained that it had been a victim of Kit's rage. I guess he and Hoodie might share a secret with Kit and part of it has to do with my room. I won't plead for the truth; it's none of my business.

I guess for now while I'm still alive I'm going to try and open up. Yeah I'm going to bond with my new family. I know I've only just started but I think I've learned an important lesson already. Family isn't just a word, it's a feeling, a group of people who care and love each other unconditionally. They're always there for each other, they provide for each other in times good or bad. A family doesn't have to be blood related a family just has to treasure each other. I'm going to try and open up to my family.

**Okay so here. The way I'll set up the next book is by voting the choices shall be:**

**Slenderman takes a vacation with his brothers and leaves Jack in charge**

**Slenderman takes the family for a seaside vacation**

**Amity Stone the Shadow Hunter won by four votes! Amity Stone the Shadow Maiden lost. WOMP WOMP WOMP.**

**So hurry up and vote so I can write and you can read! **


End file.
